Love at First Sight
by Windblazer Prime
Summary: Summary: Gabriela Delgado got transported 20 years before the series when she was in her summer vacation she was found by Edward "Eel" O'Brian, after she told him how she got into his world, he took her in, she became his sister and change her name to Dawn Penelope O'Brian. One day, Eel O'Brian got hired to a group of thieves and he told her his boss wants to meet her, she accepted
1. Chapter 1

Love at first sight (Batman the Brave and the Bold)

Summary: Gabriela Delgado got transported 20 years before the series when she was in her summer vacation she was found by Edward "Eel" O'Brian, after she told him how she got into his world, he took her in, she became his sister and change her name to Dawn Penelope O'Brian. One day, Eel O'Brian got hired to a group of thieves and he told her his boss wants to meet her, she accepted and goes with him the next day. The next day, she goes with him and she saw who was Eel's boss Kite Man her favorite villain of all time. Will he falls in love with her or not? Kite Man x OC

Chapter 1

Gabriela's POV

Finally school's over and now I have summer vacation, it's been a difficult year in college and I can have a job as an engineer. Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Gabriela Melissa Delgado Rosa, I'm 30 years old, my appearance is 6 feet tall, I'm a slender woman, my clothes consist of black tank top, jeans, a batman necklace, golden earrings, reading glasses, fingerless gloves, black boots, batman wristband, pink fedora, long brown hair with pink and blue headlights, I always been a fan of Batman when I was 15 years old, I got into my Camaro and drove back home, I got back home from college two hours ago , someone said hello when I got something to eat

"Hello Gabriela, how did college go?" I turned to see my big sister Giselle Delgado Nuñez; I'm the littlest sister in the family, she came visit the family from United States with her husband and my nephew and niece she works at Walmart back home, she the greatest sister in the world. I step toward her to give her hug

"Hey Giselle, it was fine and I'm out of college, now I can get a job as an engineer" I said, she knows I want to be an engineer when I get out of college the rest of my family supported me all the way to become an engineer she nods and she goes to the fridge to get something to eat she got an apple out in the fridge

"Well that's good you been complaining all year you wanted to get out of college" she said, I laughed at that comment she's right I been complaining all year to get out of college we talked about two hours, I said bye to her and I went to my room, my room consist of a queen bed with peace and love bed set in my bed there were my stuff animals, I have a plasma TV in the walls, my wall is pink and black with Naruto, Transformers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Batman and Avengers posters

I turn on the TV and the DVD player to watch batman the brave and the bold series, I jumped into the bed watched the series for about 3 hours when I was to get something to eat when my TV suddenly turned on 'That's strange' I thought I went to the TV, when a portal suddenly open in my room I was suddenly pulled into the portal I tried to get away but the portal was so strong I couldn't get away, I screamed for help but it was too late.

Non one's POV

Gabriela groaned rubbing her head like if she had a headache she opened her eyes to see she wasn't in her room anymore.

"Where am I?" she said.

She stood up to see the place around her it was dark, crime everywhere she knows this place was familiar to her, she went to the newsstand to see the date she was surprised to see she was in Batman the Brave and the Bold world, she was in Gotham and she was in years before the series began, she screamed in delight this has been her dream come true she always wanted a superhero now she gets to meet the heroes and the villain including one villain she wants to meet Charles "Chuck" Brown aka Kite Man he has her favorite villain of all time and she got a crush on him since she was 15 and now she might get a chance with him even though she wants to be a superhero but she's in love with a supervillain and there was nothing she can do about it now, she knew she was lost in Gotham and she doesn't know the place well, she needs to find someone willing to let her stay for the day, she started walking to start searching someone stay for the day.

7 hours later

Gabriela was walking for 7 hours to searching some people to let her stay for the day it was 3 pm and she was hungry and tired from walking too much she in the streets of Gotham she decided to take a nap she to a bench nearby the street, she sat down and lie down to sleep she didn't notice someone picking her up and took off with her.

Gabriela's POV

Man it was a great nap, I haven't slept like 7 hours it was the best one I ever had in a awhile, I look to see my surroundings see I'm not in the street anymore I notice I'm someone's house but I don't who the owner of the home is, but the house was familiar when I was about to get up someone said "You woke up" I know that voice, I turned around and my mind screamed when I saw it was Edward "Eel" O'Brian aka Plastic Man, I read his article in Wikipedia years ago, I was frozen when I notice a hand waving in my head

"Hello anyone there" I snap out of it to see Eel staring at me I said "Sorry what were you saying?" He said "I said who are you and what were you doing in the street sleeping?" I answered his question "My name is Gabriela Melissa Delgado Rosa and I was searching somewhere to live" when he was about to respond I interrupted "I know who you are Eel you don't have to introduce yourself" he was surprised when I said that he got of the trance and asked "You are not from here, are you?" I shook my head no and I started to explain to him how he didn't and the others didn't exist back in my world and how I transported here in this world when I finished explaining he said

"Wow that was cool. Hey if you have nowhere else to go you can live with me until you can figure out a way back home. What do you say?" I thought about it for a moment my life was boring back home and I don't want to go back, when I finish thinking about it I turn back to him and answered

"Yeah I would love to stay with you and I don't want to go back to my world, my life was boring there anyways" he seemed surprised by my answer but asked "Are you sure? Your family will be worried if you don't go back" I hesitated for a moment and answered "I know but I don't want to talk about it" se seems to understand he stood up to find something I could wear for my stay.

It wasn't long when he came with some clothes in his hands it was a white top and sky blue pants I took them and he told me where the bathroom and guestroom is, I got up and went to bathroom the first thing I did was brush my teeth, took a shower, brush my long hair and went to the guestroom to sleep, the guestroom wasn't half bad it had a queen bed, an air conditioner, a drawer and a closet, I jumped into the bed and went to sleep.

No one's POV

Years later

It's been few years when she came to his universe, she and Eel got along well, she asked him if she can change her name so no one won't notice she isn't from here he said yes as long as no one notice she came up with the name Dawn Penelope O'Brian he like the name and she stayed with that name and he asked her if she wants to be his sister she agrees and gives him a hug, he returned the hug and the both of them became brother and sister.

One day, Gabriela (now Dawn) was in the living room watching TV while she waits for her brother Eel to get some food, she was wear a pink fuchsia tank top, some shorts, her black boots, some leggings, her fingerless gloves, her necklace on, pink fedora on, she was waiting for him about two hours she got bored, she turned off the TV and went to the bookshelf, when she looked the book she was looking for, she went back to the living room and sat in the sofa and she began reading

It's passed five minutes later and Eel came inside the house, he was excited to tell his sister some news, he went into the living room where she always love to watch TV and he saw his sister in the sofa reading a book she told him she always loves to read he decided to build a bookshelf in her room to put books in, he sat next to her to see what she was reading he read the "Astronomy" she stop her reading to see that her brother sitting next her

"Hey Eel, when did you got back?" she said

"About five minutes ago" he answered

She notice that he was excited about something when she knows he wants to tell her something she ask him

"Okay, what did you want to tell me about?" she asked

"I have some good news" he answered

She was generally confused when he said he has some "good news" she wants to know what the good news she said

"What some good news?" she asked

"Well the good news is I just got hired for a job" he answered

She was surprised, he never got a job in his life, she was the only one who has a job, she worked as a doctor in the Gotham Hospital it wasn't the only engineer she studied, she also study to be a doctor in college, when she was in college she also study doctor in secret and nobody knows but her. She began deploying superpowers she decided to keep this a secret when is time to tell the truth. She gains from her shock and she said to him.

"How are you able to get a job? I mean I was the only one who works" she said

"When I was to head home I saw a wanted sign to get someone to get a job, I went to the place and I met the boss I told him if I get a job there and I told him I had a sister who has a job in the hospital and he said he is willing to give us a job and for you to quit your job and I accepted the offer and we seal the deal and he wants to meet us tomorrow for the meeting" he said

"Really? Yeah I would to work with you and him where he wants us to meet him? And are you the only to work him? She said

"No I not the only one he has recruited another person to work with him and he wants us to meet him in a warehouse in the afternoon" he said

She nodded her head yes, she can't wait to meet his boss tomorrow afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Love at first sight (Batman the Brave and the Bold)

Summary: Gabriela Delgado got transported 20 years before the series when she was in her summer vacation she was found by Edward "Eel" O'Brian, after she told him how she got into his world, he took her in, she became his sister and change her name to Dawn Penelope O'Brian. One day, Eel O'Brian got hired to a group of thieves and he told her his boss wants to meet her, she accepted and goes with him the next day. The next day, she goes with him and she saw who was Eel's boss Kite Man her favorite villain of all time. Will he falls in love with her or not? Kite Man x OC

Chapter 2

The next day

It was already afternoon and she was ready to meet Eel's boss and she can't wait, she took a shower and brush her hair, she puts a black headband that Eel give for her birthday, she puts on her sky blue tank top, black jeans, her necklace, bracelet, her reading glasses, her makeup, her boots, her leather jacket and her fingerless gloves she look at the mirror one more time and she went outside the house Eel was waiting for her and he saw her and he said

"Ready to go?" he said

"Yep" she said

He went into her motorcycle he gave for her birthday, she put on her helmet and he put on his and they went on their way.

2 minutes later

When they arrived at the warehouse two minutes later she park her motorcycle and they went off the motorcycle, took off their helmets and they went inside the warehouse

They were already inside the warehouse, the inside of the warehouse wasn't half bad it was big they have a table rounded and some chairs, a fridge, an air conditioner, a sofa, a plasma TV she was amazed what they have here and she decided to look around the warehouse she turned to Eel and said

"I'll go look around the warehouse while you look for your boss" she said

"Alright sis, see you in a minute" he said

He left and she look around the warehouse she though the warehouse was old it look like it took two months to remodel the whole place while she was looking around she notice that they have a library she wanted to read after the two minute trip she opened the door and she went inside.

When she got inside, she was astonish to see many books and bookshelf's in the room and it's organized in alphabet and in genre she decided to get a book while she waits for Eel, she found a book about space since she always wants go to space, she grab it from the shelf, she decided to look somewhere to sit and she found out they have a sofa in the room, she sat in the sofa and she began to read the book.

She didn't notice someone come in the room it was a man about in the 30's he wears a green yellow and yellow jumpsuit with a kite symbol in the front, he was wearing green yellow gloves and boots, he wears a helmet of the same color with a kite symbol on it, he was 6 feet tall with a broad chest and strong muscles, he got back when he finished talking with Eel and he wants to meet his sister.

He asked Eel where is his sister right now he said she was looking around the warehouse he decided to look for her, he looked for her everywhere he thought she was in the library so he there to see if she was there when he found her he saw her in the sofa reading a book his eyes couldn't leave her form he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She have a long brown hair with pink and blue headlights, a black headband, reading glasses, sky blue tank top, black jeans, boots, her fingerless gloves, necklace around her neck, bracelet and her leather jacket.

He snaps of his trance of her beauty he steps towards her and sat next to her and said

"What are you reading there?" he asked

She stop her reading and she saw him sitting next to her she knew that man from somewhere and her mind screamed in joy 'oh my god, it's Kite Man!' she was right the man sitting next to her was Charles "Chuck" Brown aka Kite Man.

She never thought she was meeting him and is Eel's boss she was blushing when she saw him and she didn't even notice it she snapped of it and she said

"Oh I was reading about space when you came in" she answered

"I take it you like to read?" he asked intrigued

"A lot. I always love reading since when I was a kid" she answered

He thought her voice was beautiful it sounded like an angel and he doesn't even know her name he notice she was a slender woman and in the same height as him so he decided to ask her name

"What's your name beautiful?" he asked

She blushed when he said the word 'beautiful' she never thought no one would say that to her she always trying to find the love of her life she never found one back home she was going to answer his question she decided to use her chosen name instead her real name

"My name is Dawn Penelope O'Brian, you must be my brother's boss nice to meet you" she answered while she lend her hand for him to shake

Instead of him shaking her hand, he took her hand elegantly and he brought it to his lips and kissed her hand

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman such as you" he said

She blushed when he kissed her hand she always wanted him to do that for years in her life and she always wet dreams about him doing sex with her now she will get him to do it when starts dating with him since she knows his name now she was going to act like she doesn't know him so she ask him

"Now I told you my name, why don't you tell me your name?" she asked

"My name is Charles Brown everyone calls me 'Chuck' but you can call me whenever you wish" he answered

She always thought his name was cute and she always thought he was handsome and a gentleman she has to be careful if tries anything or betrays her she was going to beat him up until he's nothing they talked for a while she asked him how was his life he told her since he was a boy he was obsessed with Benjamin Franklin.

She knew who it was she answers that he is the one who did his kite flying electrical experiment he nods and he attempted to recreate his experiment but he failed because he ignored the safety precautions and he was electrocuted she always knew his origin because she always watch the episode he appears in that episode is her favorite whenever she hears his origin she always feels sorry for him when she watches that episode.

She check her watch she always carries one around all the time she saw it was time for the meeting it began no other than 3 pm she told him

"Uh, don't you think it's time for the meeting?" she asked

He stop talking when she showed him the time in her watch he didn't notice they were talking like 2 hours and he didn't even noticed he stood up from the sofa he offer his hand for her to hold she accepted and they both walk back to the living room when they found Eel and another man while they wait for them and she knew that man next to Eel the man who would later become Rubberneck. The man stared at her and he asked

"Who is that lady who you are holding hands with?" he asked

"This Dawn Penelope O'Brian and Eel's sister she will be working with us." Kite Man answered

The man wolf whistle at her, she got a little uncomfortable with the man looking at her like that, if that man forces her to do sex with her she will never get a chance with him, he sensed her discomfort at the man in front of them if tries anything to win her heart he will never get a chance with her and admit how he feels about her since he met her about two hours ago

"She is really a beautiful woman. Can I have her?" he asked

Kite Man felt jealous of the man, he wants to steal the woman who he just met two hours ago, he snaked a hand to her waist and pulled her close to him she was surprised to see that Kite Man was furious with the man and he wants to steal her away him she knew which emotion he was possession

"She is mine and you'll not lay a hand at her while I'm here. Do you understand?!" he exclaimed at him

"Y-yes sir" he said a little afraid

She blushed when he protected her from the man she saw him smiling at her and winked at her and she blushed so hard that her face was like a tomato but she able to return a smile he let go of her and she went back to her brother they all rounded at the table and they started the meeting.

2 hours later

It was 5 pm when they finished the meeting the man that she sat next to him he didn't bother her through the whole meeting because Kite Man was sending a glare at him if he tries anything and the man left when the meeting was finished the only ones who were at warehouse were Eel, Dawn and Kite Man, Dawn and Kite Man were talking while Eel was watching TV it passed a few minutes it was time for Dawn and Eel to go home and she doesn't want to say bye to him while he was the same as her

"Come on Dawn it's time to go" said Eel

"Alright let's go" said Dawn

While they were heading for the door when they heard Kite Man calling for Dawn

"Dawn! I want to talk to you" said Kite Man

"You go wait in the motorcycle Eel I will talk to him" she said to Eel

He nods and goes outside to wait for her while she went to Kite Man and she asked

"What is it?" she asked

"I was wondering if you want to go out some time to get to know each other" he said

She froze and her mind screamed in joy he was asking her out on a date she always wanted to do that with him and she said

"Yeah I would love to go out with you" she said with a smile

"Excellent! Want to go out tomorrow at 8 pm?" he asked

"Yeah that hour would be wonderful" she answered

He nods and they exchanged phone numbers when she was about to head to the door he kissed on the cheek she blushed she can't believe he kissed her on the cheek and he said

"See you tomorrow, beautiful" he whispered the last part

She nods and she left when she was finally outside she touched where he kissed her she blushed and went to Eel was waiting for her she found him sitting in her motorcycle with his helmet on

"So what he wanted from you?" he asked

"Oh nothing, he just asked me on a date to get to know each other" she answered

"Ooh he asked out?" he said

"Yeah and I'm meeting him tomorrow night at 8 pm" she said

He nods and she hops on to her motorcycle and puts on her helmet and they went back home she can't until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's was the night her date with Kite Man he called her and he will pick her up at 7 she took a shower, brush her long hair and she got dressed for her date she wearing a purple dress, she was wearing high heels shoes, she had makeup on, her necklace on, bracelet on, black headband, she puts perfume on, she look at the mirror one more time she grab her purse went on her way to the living room while she waits for him.

One minute later

She hears a doorbell ringing at the front door she went to the door and she opens it, to see that her date was here she always thought that Kite Man was handsome, he was wearing a black suit, a tie, black shoes, and she noticed that he isn't wearing his gloves and his helmet revealing his brown hair she always thought that his hair looks cute, she notice that he was looking at her with amazement and he thought she looks beautiful in her dress he notice that she was looking at him and said to her

"You look beautiful this evening my lady." he said to her she blushed she never expected that comment she said

"Thank you and you look so handsome this evening." she said to him with a smile he blushed did she say that he was handsome he might get a chance with her all, he lend a hand for her to hold she took it and they went on their way.

They stopped to a restaurant they went inside took a seat then the waitress came to give the two of them the menus they ordered something to drink while they wait for the food and drinks they began to talk for a while the waitress came with their food and drinks when they finish eating they heard music playing and saw the people of the restaurant slow dancing through the music, Kite Man lend a hand and said

"May I have this dance?" Kite Man said to Dawn, she blushed, she nods, took his hand and he walked her towards the dancefloor she put her slender arms around him while he put his arms to her waist and they began to slow dance she put her head on his shoulder he give her a twirl she blushed when she realize that her face was close to his, she saw him leaning in and he kissed her on the lips; her mind was screaming in joy she was being kissed by Kite Man she leans in she wrapped her slender arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist they pulled away she blushed furiously he smiled at her she smiled back at him and they went out of the restaurant.

They went at the doorway of the house it was a great date she thought she said

"It was nice seeing you again and it was a wonderful date." Dawn said to him

"It was seeing you too and I agree with you the date was wonderful." Kite Man said to Dawn while he touch her cheek she leans into his touch when she was about to head inside he grabs her and gives her a chaste kiss in the lips she leans in she wrapped her slender arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist he licked her lips asking for her permission to let him in she parted them and he launch it inside she moaned she felt his lips smirk when she moaned they pulled away before he left he gives her a kiss on her cheek and she went inside the house.

When she got inside the house she touched her lips she couldn't believe he kissed her twice she is blushing furiously and her heart was beating fast she imagined him kissing her when she was 15 years old she headed to her bedroom and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few months later

Dawn was at a department store at Gotham she was at the book section looking for a good book to buy and read she found one of science fiction she pay for it and went her way she was at a food court eating her favorite food white rice and rose beans when she finished eating and left the department store she went to a bench in a park she found, she grabbed the book she bought out of her purse and she began to read it while she was reading she felt someone kiss her cheek when she was about to see who kissed her cheek she heard a whisper in her ear

"Who else beautiful?" someone whisper she could tell that someone sat in the bench beside her she turned around to see it was her boyfriend Kite Man sitting beside her both him and her became boyfriend and girlfriend after a few months of dating he was the one to ask her that question they had sex after their last date and she lost her virginity to him that day, he went towards her while she put the book down he gives her a chaste kiss she leans in she wrapped her slender arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, they pulled away and he said

"What are you doing alone in the park?" he asked her when he got to the park he saw her alone in a bench reading a book so he decided to surprise her by kissing her in the cheek and sit next to her later she said

"I was at the department store shopping some things then I went to the park to read a new book I just brought." she said while she show him the book she bought, he inspected it he saw this book before he always sees it in the department store later he said

"I got you something." he said to her while he gives her a flat black box with a pink fuchsia bow on it she took it she wondered what was inside she opens it when opened it she sees it was a beautiful necklace the charm was in a form of a kite the charm was pink fuchsia, black, light purple and sky blue and the chain was gold she thought it was beautiful she said

"Where did you get this? It's beautiful!" she asked him she saw him blushing and rubs his neck in embarrassment

"I made it myself." he said to her he made it himself she thought she kisses him with love in her eyes he was surprised he would guessed she liked it he returns the same affection a few seconds back they pulled away he puts the necklace around her neck they talked for a while she left the park and went home.

When she got to her room she looks herself in the mirror she saw the necklace around her neck she looked beautiful with it, when she got home her brother asked her who gave her the necklace she told him it was her boyfriend who gave it to her he later told her it was beautiful she thanked him she went to her bed and read her book and then she went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

18 years later

Dawn was with Batman stopping some thieves in the bank she got to be a superhero after her boyfriend Kite Man got arrested his group got caught by Batman a few years back her brother fell in a vast of chemicals Batman was be able to save him and stop him he later took him to the hospital she rushed to the hospital she wasn't with them in the robbery she went to where he is she hugs him she thanked Batman for saving him later she decided to tell Batman the truth about herself after she explain to Batman she showed him her memories back where she came from he took it well than she expected she went to the court with her brother the next day her boyfriend was there in a table with his hands handcupped she didn't say anything through the whole court when her brother testified against him she saw her boyfriend getting dragged by the police she saw him saying quietly to her 'I love you' she later replied 'I love you too' and later he was gone.

She was now a superhero she decided the name Lightning Star, she has her long brown hair with pink fuchsia and sky blue headlights, pink fuchsia bandana around her forehead, black googles, sky blue tank top with a LS on the front, black skirt with leggings, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots, pink fuchsia leather jacket with a lightning bolt on the back, pink fuchsia belt on her skirt, sky blue cloak around her shoulders, brown pads on her elbows and knees, she saw one thief getting away with the money she unleashed a blast with her hands and the thief fell down on the ground she grabbed the thief and the money she gives the thief and the money to Batman he handcuffed the thief and took the money back to the bank and later she took off.

She was back home she changed her superhero costume from her civilian clothes with her magic she has her long brown hair with pink fuchsia and sky blue headlights; she wears a black tank top, black pants, black boots, a bracelet, the kite necklace that her boyfriend give her, black headband, sky blue leather jacket, black fingerless gloves and on her left wrist was a watch, with a kite and a blue fedora tattoos on her left shoulder and her right shoulder, she went for a walk to the city she later went to the prison that he was locked up she went inside she hasn't seen him in 18 years, she was escorted by a guard the guard took her to a room the guard left her and she waited for him to come.

"Hey Brown! You have a visitor!" one guard told him he arched an eyebrow who comes to visit him he followed the guard to see who is the visitor when he got there he saw that his visitor is no other than his girlfriend Dawn Penelope O'Brian it has been 18 years since he last saw her she was still as beautiful as ever.

She has her long brown hair with pink fuchsia and sky blue headlights; she wears a black tank top, black pants, black boots, a bracelet in her right wrist, the kite necklace that he give her, black headband, sky blue leather jacket, black fingerless gloves and on her left wrist was a watch, with a kite and a blue fedora tattoos on her left shoulder and her right shoulder.

She saw him for the first time in 18 years she sees that he is still wearing his helmet and she saw that he was in his prison uniform she thought that he looks handsome in his prison uniform she heard the guard say to her

"If he tries anything funny, we'll escort him out the room." the guard said to her she nods and the guard left the two of them alone she looks at him later she said

"It's been a long time" Dawn said to Kite Man with a smile he missed her smile during his time in the prison he went toward her and gives her a chaste kiss she froze it's has been 18 years since they last kissed each other she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist they pulled away after the kiss then he said

"It's been a long time indeed" Kite Man said to Dawn while he embrace her and she returns it they stayed like this for a few minutes they started talking for a while he asked her how she was going she said that she was okay after his arrest it past an hour and she left just before she left she gives him a quick long affectionate kiss and she left the room.

She was back her brother's house a few minutes later she went to the living room she saw her brother's girlfriend Ramona with their baby both Dawn and Ramona met when her brother first dated her he presented Ramona to her at one time when he first brought her to his house she asked her how come they are not related she told her the truth after she explaining she took it well and the both of them became best friends ever since she went to where she is and said to her

"Hey Ramona how are you?" Dawn said to Ramona she turned around to see her best friend saying hello to her she went towards her and gives her a hug

"Hey Dawn where were you? Your brother and I were worried." Ramona said to Dawn she later said

"I was at the city for a while and to visit a certain someone in prison for a long time." Dawn said to Ramona she knew it was Dawn's boyfriend she first talk about him when they met she patted her shoulder and said

"How did it go?" Ramona asked Dawn while she grabbed the baby and the both of them sat in the sofa and Dawn said

"It gone great he asked me how I was going and I told him I was going great." Dawn said to Ramona she nods in understanding later Dawn helped Ramona taking care of the baby they talked for a while later Dawn asked

"Where's Eel? I haven't seen him all day." Dawn asked Ramona she later responds

"After you went to the city, he went saving the world as always." Ramona said to Dawn she knows she is worried of his self-control either Batman or her keeps him under control she later said

"You already know him he is always saving the world like Batman and me." Dawn said to Ramona she already knew that her best friend was a superhero and she always keep Eel under control she later said

"I know but I worried about his self-control what he becomes a criminal again like a few years back." Ramona said to her friend with worried Dawn always knew that she is always worried about him she assured her friend that she won't let him out of her sights of all times she hugs her friend she returns the hug and she went to her room.

When she got to her room, she thinks for a moment she knew that her boyfriend will get out of prison to get his revenge on Eel for testifying him against the court she has a doubt that he has no idea that she was a superhero named Lightning Star she will think about it for the next few months when she sees him again she went to her bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few months later

Dawn (in her superhero costume) was with Eel, his new sidekick Woozie Winks, his baby, and his dog Schnitzel on their way to the museum Ramona told Eel to take baby and his dog to the museum he told her they were on crime patrol he later give up when Ramona give him a look she told him to be careful and Dawn said to her friend that she will keep an eye on him, the four of them went inside Dawn sensed two auras one inside the museum and one outside the museum she summoned a clone she later said

"Stay with them inside the museum I sensed someone outside and I have a doubt that Rubberneck is inside the museum." Dawn said to her clone it nods and went her way to the others while the original went outside the museum.

Lightning Star went outside the museum she sensed the aura was a little close by she went to where the aura was when she got close to where the aura was someone caught her by surprise and she was pulled to where the aura was she saw someone in the shadow she could see his hands, eyes, visor in his helmet and the smile she knows so well it was her boyfriend Kite Man she had a doubt that he got a release or he escaped a few months ago she knew he must have sent Rubberneck to distract him she knows why he is here he is here for Eel's sample of his molecular structure she said to him

"What you doing here Kite Man? And what are you planning?" Lightning Star asked Kite Man with a serious tone in her voice he smirked at her and said

"Lightning Star so nice to see you again, you are as beautiful as ever and where is Batman when you need him?" Kite Man said to Lightning Star with a smirk on his face she blushed he doesn't knows that she is a superhero yet she snaps out of it and said

"Answer my question! What are you planning?" Lightning Star said to Kite Man still with a serious tone he just laughed at her she doesn't know what he is laughing about when he ceased his laughing and said

"You can cut the act Dawn I know it's you." Kite Man said to Lightning Star with the smirk still on his face she was shocked how did he figure out who she was she thought she snaps out of it and said

"How did you know it was me?" Lightning Star asked Kite Man confused later he said

"Heard it from the other villains they have seen you fighting with Batman I asked them if they had a photo of you one villain handed me one I saw the picture that time I knew it was you because of your beautiful face, brown eyes, the necklace and the earrings I gave you and your long brown hair and to admit you look so beautiful into your costume." Kite Man said to Lightning Star while he wrapped his arm to her waist and pulled her towards him she blushed he knew the whole time that she was a superhero she thought she felt something in her lips to see it was her boyfriend kissing her lips she leans into him she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his other arm to her waist he puts a note in her hand they pulled away from each other and she left his hiding spot.

When she got out of his hiding spot she went to where Batman, Eel, Woozie Winks, his baby, her clone and his dog, when Eel was reforming after their fight with Rubberneck she saw her boyfriend's hand getting a sample from Eel's body when she was to head home with Eel she notice something in her hand it was a note she opens it and it said

'Meet me at the Ben Franklin museum.' she read with a kite symbol on it she knew it was her boyfriend who sent the note she said to her clone to follow them back and in case if Eel and Woozie leaves she told the clone to keep an eye on his family the clone nods and went her way to the house while the original went to the museum.

When she got to the museum, she saw her boyfriend and his henchman Rubberneck testing the machine that he built when he finished testing the machine she knew it worked because she watch the episode he later penetrates the sample into pieces he told his henchman that he needs an industrial to strengthen the beam of the machine later his henchman asked

"What was the middle part?" Rubberneck said to his boss she saw her boyfriend grab a pipe and he throws it at his face after Rubberneck left she laughed so hard that she fell off the floor she always love this part of the episode she always feel sorry for Rubberneck she couldn't blame him really he was just dumb and she was glad that his body was rubber.

Her boyfriend heard her laughter she must have saw what he did he have to admit it was funny and he went towards her she saw him coming towards her when she stopped laughing she got herself off the floor when he stopped to where she is, he grabs her and kisses her she leans into him she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist they pulled away and her boyfriend said

"You came" Kite Man said to Lightning Star with a smile on his face while he touched her cheek she leans into his touch she knew why she was here for she knew she has to tell him the truth about her sooner or later before he and Rubberneck get penetrated she sigh he sensed his girlfriend's sadness and said

"What's wrong?" Kite Man said to Lightning Star she was hesitating she has to tell him the truth if she doesn't she will regret it she took a deep breath and said

"I have to tell you something." Lightning Star said to Kite Man

"What is it?" Kite Man asked Lightning Star

She has to show him her memories for him to know the truth before she took him to her mind she made a copy version of him and when the copy left the museum Lightning Star touch his forehead then a light appear around them and they disappeared.

The both of them were now inside her mind she took his hand and she lead him to her memory room when they got there she lets go of his hand she went to a computer she typed a few things she clicked enter and her memories of her previous life appeared he was shocked and intrigued at what he was seeing her memories of her previous life she was a fan of his, she has an unbreakable love for him when she was 15 years old and she is from another world he turns around where she was, she has a guilty face and tears began to fall from her eyes and began to cry, his heart tightens in his chest did she thought that he doesn't believe her.

He went towards her and gives her an embrace she was shocked she expected him to break up with her instead he gives an embrace she returns it and cried on his neck, he felt the wetness in his neck, he rubs her back smoothly, he whispered sweet nothingness in her ear, he kisses her with love in his eyes she leans into him she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist he pulls away from the kiss and he removes his helmet, she misses his cute hair she started to ruffled his hair she saw him blushing a little she started to giggled later she saw him smirking evilly at her then she stop her giggling she squealed and starts to run away from him to hide with a smile and he went after her.

She has been hiding from him for a few minutes she found herself a perfect hiding place and he will never find here she said it too soon when she felt arms wrapping around her from behind and she cursed silently.

"Found you." Kite Man whispered in her ear while he gives a bite in her ear she moaned he smirked when she moaned he turns her around and started to kiss her neck she shivered slightly he bit her neck and then he soothing the bite with his tongue she moaned in pleasure then he started to tickle her she started to giggle then it turned into laughter when he tickle her some more then she pounce on him she began to do the same treatment as he did with her he started to laugh when she was tickle him all around him when they had enough they lied in each other's arms he kissed her forehead she look up at him he was smiling at her she smiled in return then he kissed her she leans in she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist they continued like this for a few minutes then they pulled away from the kiss.

Then he stood up she did the same when she was about to ask him what's wrong she saw him pulling something out of his pocket then he went onto one knee, he took her right hand and he showed her the ring but not just any ring an engagement ring she was shocked the ring was beautiful the ring was gold it had a kite symbol it matched with her necklace and her earrings was he asking her to marry him tears of joy began to fall from her eyes she nodded in joy then he smiled at her answer he put the ring in her index finger she embraced him and he returns the affection.

Then she creates a crystal to see what was going on they saw that her friends were be able to defeat the copy version of him and Rubberneck by penetrating them into statues and Batman destroyed the machine with a batarang they saw her brother freeing his family and untying them up they didn't notice that they defeated a copy version of him and that the real one was with her in her own mind she felt guilty about doing this to her friends she never wanted to betray them she has been friends with them for years a tear fell out of her eye she clenched her hands that beams were forming in her hands he looked at her he knew she wasn't supposed to help a villain like himself she did it because of her unbreakable love for him he could tell from her guilty face and her clenched hands.

He unclenched her hands and took her into his arms then she started to cry in his arms her memories were telling him the truth she likes him a lot he runs his fingers through her long brown hair then she began to hum a song she knows back when she was a kid as more tears kept falling out of her eyes she finished humming and cried some more he couldn't stand seeing her like this he decided to sing the song she just hummed.

**Kite Man:**_ Be brave, little one_

_Make a wish for each sad little tear_

_Hold your head up though no one is near_

_Someone's waiting for you _

_Don't cry, little one_

_There'll be a smile where a frown use to be_

_You'll be part of the love that you see_

_Someone's waiting for you_

_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket_

_And you're sure to see the light_

_Soon there'll be joy and happiness_

_And your little world will be bright_

_Have faith, little one_

_Till your hopes and your wishes come true_

_You must be brave, little one_

_Someone's waiting to love you_

He tilted her chin up and kissed her with love in his eyes she leans in she wrapped her slender hands around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist they continued like this for a few minutes she pulled away from the kiss she yawned in exhaustion she was tired after the whole night she snapped her fingers and a bed appeared in her mind when she was about to head to her bed he carries her bridal way to her bed he puts her one side of the bed while he went to the other side of the bed he pulled her towards him and securely put his arms around her no letting her go she was already sleeping when he did that he smiled at her sleeping form he kissed her on the forehead and he went to sleep with Dawn Penelope O'Brian/Lightning Star in his arms.

**I don't own anything expect for my OC**

**Peace**

**Windblazer Prime**


End file.
